The New Ultimatrix: Part 1
NEWS REPORTER: 'Many months after the defeat of Maltruant who's original intentions was to destroy the omniverse, every major threat has just...disappeared like that! All thanks to the 17-year-old, Ben Tennyson. He has a new omnitrix that he likes to call "The Ultimatrix". Although, he suggests that "while it does include the evolution feature, he still prefers the original Omnitrix. '''NEWS REPORTER: '''That's all I have for today. Thanks for tuning in on Bellwood's International Radio. We hope you have a good night, and tune in for some more tomorrow. Jessica Hemmings, ''signing off. ''Somewhere else in a parallel universe...'' Eon: That damn useless clock! I knew he wouldn't hold his own over the mighty "Ben Tennyson". Now I've gotta clean up the mess he caused! But first...I'll need to gather a few Ben Tennyson's of my own.... '''Bellwood... Ben (Prime): Gah, this blows, don't ya think Rook? Rook: You said it. It's quite rationally hot out here. Mind turning into Water Hazard to cool us down? Ben (Prime): Meh, why not? I was begging to give this thing a try. Let's go, WATER HAZARD! Ben then proceeds to slam the Ultimatrix and transforms him into Water Hazard Water Hazard: 'Oh yeah, this thing does work! Ya ready to get splashed Rook? Rook: Anytime now, Ben! '''Water Hazard: '''Alright get ready because---- ''Water Hazard proceeds to unleash his water cannons while simultaneously splashing Rook in the process. '' '''Water Hazard: '''How's that for a change Rook?! Rook: *Chuckles* I must admit, that was pretty awesome. '''Water Hazard: '''Anytime, Rook. ''The Ultimatrix times out. '' Ben: What do you suppose we do now, Rook? Rook: I have no idea. Although I never intend to say stuff like this, can you warm me up with one of your aliens? Ben: But it's like, a thousand degrees out here! ''Suddenly, there was a huge noise coming from Bellwood's nearest bank. '' Ben: Uh oh, that sounds like trouble! Rook, take the truck, I'll handle these guys with XLR8! ''Ben hits the Ultimatrix another time, but instead of transforming ben into XLR8, it gives him Fasttrack. '' '''Fasttrack: '''XLR---err, I mean, FASTTRACK! ''Fasttrack proceeds to run to the bank. '' '''Fasttrack: '''Man, I haven't used this guy in ages! ''5 seconds later, Ben/Fasttrack arrives to the scene. The robbers had just came out of the Bank Building, carrying over around $250,000 worth. 'Fasttrack: '''Wassup. Whatcha carrying there? Robber #1: I-it's Ben Tennyson! Robber #2: Let's get outta here! ''The robbers try to make a move on, but they were stopped in their tracks. 'Fasttrack: '''Going somewhere? ''Fasttrack tackles down both the robbers and quickly tied them up with a rope, which for some whatever reason, was laying on the ground. 'Fasttrack: '''You guy's ain't going nowhere. ''The Ultimatrix times out, and the cops arrive to the scene just in time as well. Police Officer: We appreciate your dedication of serving justice in this city, Ben Tennyson. Ben: Eh, it's no big deal. Rook arrives to the scene too. '' Rook: What did I miss? Ben: You didn't miss anything that important at all. I managed to take on those guys myself. Now as you were saying before, you want me to heat you up? Rook: No, no. That's quite alright, you don't--- ''Yet again, Ben slams the Ultimatrix, red rocks covers him, and yellow molten lava flows along with the rocks. Suddenly, his head begins to heat up. '' '''Heatblast: '''Ohoho, you ready for this Rook, cause I'mma burn things up! ''Heatblast then creates a fire ball, aiming and throwing at Rook Rook: Hey! This is unlike you ben. Cut it out! 'Heatblast: '''You want me to cut it out? Fine, I'll just heat you up more instead! ''He then creates an even larger fireball and throws it at rook. Suddenly, the Ultimatrix turns red and Rook notices. Rook: BEN! The Ultimatrix! It's driving you insane! Soon Ben comes to the realization that he was going insane. 'Heatblast: '''I remember now! ''*'Flashback* '' Asmuth: Tennyson, there's something you should know about this "Inferior" copy of mine. '' ''Ben: What is it? '' ''Asmuth: I fought you've would have figured this out a while ago, but apparently not. You see, if you keep transforming into aliens and switch back into human and repeat the same thing over and over, the Ultimatrix will most likely glitch out and you'd cease control of it. You understand, Ben? '' *Ben fiddles with it, and switchs through alien icon to alien icon* ''Ben: Wha-? What were you saying? '' ''Asmuth: Were you listening!? Ben: To what? C'mon. Everything you say is so boring. Asmuth: If your "Ultimatrix" starts glitching out, don't come crying back to me. Ben: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. '' '*Flashback ends*' '''Heatblast: '''Rook! Quickly slam the Ultimatrix and switch me into someone else. Rook: On it! ''Rook then runs to Heatblast and slams the Ultimatrix, turning him into Humungosaur. '' '''Humungosaur: '''Rarghh- Wait, I'm normal again! You did it Rook! Rook: Anytime, Ben. 'Eon: 'Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that... '''Humungosaur: '''Wait...that voice. It sounds familiar... ''Nega Ben: ''This blows.... '''Humungosaur: '''I know these guys! '''Bad '''Ben: Hello again, Tennyson! '''Humungosaur:' You guy's...What the hell do you want now? Eon: It's quite simple, Tennyson. I'm just finishing what Maltruant started! '''Humungosaur: '''Not on my watch! Get it, because--- ''Nega Ben: ''Enough of this. ''Nega Ben then dials through his omnitrix and transforms into his version of Gutrot. 'Bad '''Ben: My turn! ''Bad Ben also dials through his omnitrix and transforms into his version of Gravattack '' '''Gravattack ('Bad Ben): Your move, Ben Tennyson! 'Humungosaur: '''Not bad, especially for some wannabies. Now, I'll show you the full power of Humungosaur! ''Ben hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Ultimate Humungosaur. 'ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR: '''Meet Ultimate Humungosaur! ''Both Alternate Bens gasps. ''Eon: ''Don't let him intimidate you's, you fools! Attack him! ''To be continued.... Characters: * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Eon * News Reporter (Jessica Hemmings) * Bank Robbers 1 & 2 * Police Officer * Bad Ben * Nega Ben * Asmuth (flashback) Aliens Used: By Ben: * Water Hazard * Fasttrack (Intended alien; XLR8) * Heatblast * Humungosaur Ultimate Forms: * Ultimate Humungosaur By Nega Ben: * Gutrot By Bad Ben: * Gravattack Trivia: * Ben, Rook, Eon, Bad Ben and Nega Ben makes their re-appearances. * Water Hazard, Fasttrack, Heatblast, Humungosaur and Ultimate Humungosaur also makes their Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Debuts. * Gravattack (Bad Ben) and Gutrot (Nega Ben) makes their Omnitrix Debuts * This is one of the few times where we see the Ultimatrix glitch out. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes